I said that I love you
by Babycane
Summary: "Aku akan melindungimu dan menemanimu selama yang aku bisa. Itu semua karena kau berharga bagiku. Aku mencintaimu, Yoo Youngjae." - Jung Daehyun / "Kau berharga bagiku Dae, terima kasih karena selalu ada untukku. Kau pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik. Aku mencintaimu, Jung Daehyun." - Yoo Youngjae / A fanfiction of BAP's couple, Daehyun Youngjae, Daejae.
1. Another Confession

"Jae..." Ucapnya seraya mengusap pipi seorang anak laki-laki yang kini terbaring di tempat tidur UKS.

Anak itu membuka matanya perlahan, "D-Dae..." Ucapnya lirih saat melihat laki-laki yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah masih sakit?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Anak itu hanya menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja." Ia tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau memaksakan dirimu untuk mengikuti lomba lari itu? Kau akan membahayakan dirimu sendiri Jae, kau-"

"Dae, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin berlari. Aku ingin seperti mu, seperti anak yang lain. Aku ingin seperti kalian. Apa aku salah?" Tanyanya.

"Jae... Yoo Youngjae, dengarkan aku. Aku tahu kau sangat menginginkannya, tapi aku lebih menginginkan kau dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Kau tau betapa khawatirnya aku disaat aku melihat kau kesakitan?"

Jung Daehyun selalu mengkhawatirkan kondisi sahabatnya, Yoo Youngjae. Ia tahu sahabatnya tidak seperti dirinya. Ia memiliki kelainan pada jantungnya. Ia dilahirkan dengan jantung yang lemah. Daehyun mengetahui kondisi sahabatnya itu disaat mereka masih duduk di kelas lima sekolah dasar. Mulai saat itu, Daehyun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi Youngjae. Karena baginya, Youngjae seseorang yang berharga. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Youngjae.

"Dae, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun." Youngjae mendudukan dirinya. "Aku mau pulang."

"Aku antar." Daehyun berdiri dan meletakkan tangannya di belakang leher dan di balik lutut Youngjae. Ia mengangkat tubuh Youngjae.

"Hei Dae, aku bisa jalan sendiri." Katanya seraya menatap mata Daehyun.

"Jae, biarkan seperti ini." Daehyun tersenyum.

Youngjae memalingkan wajahnya dan menutupnya dengan jaket.

Daehyun hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Maaf."

Daehyun membawa Youngjae keluar lingkungan sekolah dan memanggil sebuah taxi. Ia mendudukan dirinya dan Youngjae di kursi penumpang. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Daehyun terus-menerus memperhatikan Youngjae. Ia menggenggam tangan Youngjae.

"Jae." Panggilnya.

Yang dipanggil hanya diam dengan mata yang tertutup. Kepalanya bersandar di pundak Daehyun. Hembusan nafasnya terasa lembut saat bersentuhan dengan leher Daehyun. Daehyun hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Taxi yang mereka tumpangi pun berhenti di depan sebuah rumah berlantai dua dengan cat berwarna abu-abu yang menambahkan kesan elegan rumah itu. Setelah membayar taxi tersebut, Daehyun menggendong Youngjae yang tertidur dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Akhirnya kalian datang." Kata seorang perempuan cantik yang kini tengah menghampiri mereka dengan pakaian serba putihnya. "Bagaimana keadaan Youngjae?" Tanyanya seraya menatap wajah Youngjae yang tertidur pulas.

"Dia baik-baik saja Sunhwa Noona." Jawab Daehyun.

"Syukurlah, aku sangat khawatir saat kau memberitahukanku bahwa Youngjae pingsan di lapangan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa segera pergi ke sekolah kalian. Aku noona yang buruk." Ucap Sunhwa seraya menundukan kepalanya.

"Noona, aku mengerti. Kau seorang dokter. Kau pasti sangat sibuk. Aku yakin, Youngjae pun mengerti akan kesibukanmu." Jelas Daehyun yang kemudian tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Daehyun, ah! Aku hampir lupa. Ini..." Sunhwa memberikan sebuah bungkusan kepada Daehyun. "Ini obat untuk Youngjae. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini, masih banyak pasien yang harus aku tangani. Daehyun, aku mohon temani Youngjae. Aku aku akan pulang larut. Orang tua kami pun sedang berada di luar negeri. Aku mohon temani Youngjae." Tutur Sunhwa.

Daehyun terkekeh, "Noona, tanpa noona memohon pun aku akan menemani Youngjae. Aku akan terus menemaninya selama yang aku bisa. Itu pasti Noona."

Sunhwa tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Daehyun. Aku pergi dulu." Sunhwa pun berjalan meninggalkan Daehyun dan menutup pintu rumah.

Sepeninggalnya Sunhwa, Daehyun segera menaiki anak tangga dan masuk ke sebuah kamar bercat biru langit dengan beberapa rak buku yang berdiri menghimpit dinding di samping kanan dan kiri meja belajar yang tertata rapi. Daehyun membaringkan Youngjae di sebuah kasur berukuran standart dengan bed cover berwarna putih. Daehyun tersenyum melihat wajah Youngjae. Ia duduk di tepi kasur dan mengusap pipi Youngjae. Merasakan hal itu, Youngjae membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya.

"Aku tertidur, maaf." Ucapnya. Ia menatap Daehyun. "Mengapa kau selalu melakukan itu padaku? Kau terlalu memanjakanku, Dae."

"Bukankah aku telah mengatakannya padamu? Karena aku menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu, Jae." Jawab Daehyun yang kemudian menggenggam tangan Youngjae dan menciumnya.

"Kenapa? Kau pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku, Dae. Kau tahu tentang kondisiku. Cepat atau lambat aku akan hmmp..." Perkataan Youngjae terpotong karena Daehyun yang kini sedang menautkan bibirnya pada bibir Youngjae.

Daehyun melumatnya lembut dan kemudian memisahkan bibir mereka.

"Aku mohon, jangan katakan itu. Aku tahu Jae, aku tahu. Maka dari itu, aku akan melindungimu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku mencintaimu, Youngjae."

Youngjae terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Daehyun mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya.

"Jae, kita makan ya. Kau harus minum obat. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membuatkan makan siang untukmu." Daehyun beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju dapur.

Setelah Daehyun berlalu, Youngjae tetap berada pada posisinya dan menyentuh bibirnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Dae." Ucapnya lirih.

* * *

Hai, I'm so glad that we can meet again. This is my another story about DaeJae. Fanfic ini masih bersambung. Dan pasti akan aku lanjutkan as soon as possible. Tapi, aku akan sangat sibuk dalam beberapa minggu kedepan ;-; I have to do something that we called 'OSPEK' Sampai jumpa di chapter dan fanfict-ku selanjutnya~ ^^. Mind to review? Thanks a lot


	2. Mine, Yours

"Jae, jangan cemberut seperti itu. Kita hanya check up." Ucap Daehyun seraya menggenggam tangan Youngjae yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku benci rumah sakit, Dae." Balas Youngjae yang kini hanya memainkan ujung jaketnya.

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku janji, ini tidak akan lama. Sehabis ini, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Bagaimana?" Tawar Daehyun seraya tersenyum.

Youngjae menolehkan kepalanya, "Benarkah? Janji?" Tanyanya yang terlihat bersemangat kembali.

"Iya, aku janji." Daehyun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Youngjae.

Youngjae tersenyum. Inilah salah satu hal berharga bagi Daehyun. Senyum indah Youngjae. Ia tidak ingin senyum itu lenyap. Ia tidak ingin tangan yang ia genggam kini kehilangan kehangatannya. Ia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Dae." Panggil Youngjae sambil menggerakan tangannya yang berada di dalam genggaman Daehyun.

"Eh? Ya?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Kau melamun? Ada apa?" Tanya Youngjae khawatir.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Jae. Ah! Namamu dipanggil. Ayo kita masuk." Daehyun menarik pelan tangan Youngjae dan membawanya masuk ke dalam ruangan dokter.

Daehyun dengan setia menunggu Youngjae yang sedang diperiksa. Ia berharap dokter akan memberikan kabar baik. Sang dokter berjalan kembali ke mejanya, dimana Daehyun telah duduk di seberangnya. Dokter tersenyum.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kondisinya mengalami sedikit kemajuan." Tutur sang dokter.

Betapa senangnya Daehyun saat mendengarnya. "Benarkah? Syukurlah." Hanya itu yang dapat ia katakan. Ia terlalu senang.

Dokter mengangguk, "Tapi ingat, jangan biarkan ia terlalu lelah. Jangan lupa untuk meminum obat secara teratur."

"Iya dok, pasti. Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu. Terima kasih." Ucap Daehyun seraya tersenyum dan berjabat tangan dengan sang dokter.

Seperti janjinya, Daehyun mengajak Youngjae ke sebuah tempat yang belum pernah Youngjae datangi. Tempat tersebut cukup jauh dari rumah sakit. Pada awalnya Daehyun memutuskan untuk menaiki taxi, tetapi Youngjae menolak. Ia ingin berjalan kaki. Daehyun tidak menyetujuinya, namun Youngjae tetap bersikeras untuk berjalan kaki. Daehyun pun mengalah, ia menuruti keinginan Youngjae. Sepanjang perjalanan, Daehyun terus menggenggam tangan Youngjae dan sesekali menatap wajahnya. Ia takut kondisi Youngjae memburuk.

"Kita sampai, Jae."

Youngjae menatap hamparan rumput yang ada di hadapannya dengan beberapa bunga-bunga dan pohon yang tumbuh di sekeliling lapangan tersebut, melindungi sinar matahari bersentuhan langsung dengan tanah. Mereka beruntung, hari ini matahari tidak bersinar terik dan hanya ada mereka berdua di lapangan.

"Bagaimana, Jae?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Ini... Indah. Aku suka!" Jawab Youngjae bersemangat.

Daehyun berjongkok di hadapan Youngjae. "Naik, Jae."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Youngjae bingung.

"Naiklah." Daehyun menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

Youngjae menuruti permintaan Daehyun. Ia memeluk leher Daehyun dan menaiki punggung Daehyun.

"Pegangan Jae." Ucap Daehyun seraya berdiri dan menahan kaki Youngjae dari balik lututnya.

Setelah merasakan tangan yang melingkar di lehernya mengeratkan pegangannya. Daehyun segera berlari menuju sisi lain lapangan rumput.

"Waaaaaa!" Seru Youngjae.

Daehyun melirik Youngjae. Kini, Youngjae sedang tersenyum cerah dengan tangan kanannya yang sedikit ia rentangkan. Ia tampak sangat menikmati angin yang menerpa tubuhnya dengan lembut. Sesampainya di sisi lain lapangan. Daehyun menurunkan Youngjae di bawah pohon besar dengan daun yang tumbuh lebat dan rapat. Daehyun mendudukan dirinya di bawah pohon tersebut dan menarik Youngjae sehingga ia terduduk di pangkuannya. Daehyun memeluk pinggang Youngjae.

"Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Daehyun.

Youngjae menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada Daehyun, ia mengangguk.

"Aku sangat menyukainya! It feels just like I can run. Terima kasih Dae." Jawabnya beserta senyum manisnya.

"Aku akan berlari untukmu, Jae. Aku akan menggantikan kakimu ketika kau ingin berlari. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu."

Youngjae hanya tersenyum.

Daehyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menjulurkan kepalanya ke sisi kepala Youngjae. Ia mengeleminasi jarak di antara mereka dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Youngjae.

Youngjae menutup matanya. Menikmati sentuhan lembut pada bibirnya sekarang.

Daehyun melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Jae, aku mencintaimu." Ucap Daehyun yang kini menyatukan kening mereka.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Dae." Balas Youngjae dengan senyum kecil yang kini menghiasi bibirnya.

Daehyun tersenyum. Akhirnya, perasaannya terbalaskan. Setelah menunggu sekian lama, perasaannya pun terbalaskan. Satu bulan yang lalu, ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Youngjae. Namun, Youngjae hanya diam. Daehyun tidak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan Youngjae karena hal itu. Karena ia tulus mencintai Youngjae.

Daehyun kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka dan melumatnya lembut. Mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum.

Kemudian Daehyun mengambil sebuah batu dengan ujung yang sedikit runcing. Kemudian ia mengguratkan batu itu pada kulit batang pohon yang mereka sandari sekarang.

MINE  
YOURS  
DAEJAE

-TBC-


	3. I really love you

Sekarang, Daehyun sedang menemani Youngjae yang terkulai lemas di tempat tidurnya. Sebuah tiang yang menjadi penyangga kantong infus berdiri di sisi kanan tempat tidur. Selangnya yang kecil menjuntai dari kantong infus dan berakhir di punggung tangan kanan Youngjae.

Daehyun yang sedari tadi menunggu Youngjae siuman, dengan setianya tetap menggenggam tangan kiri Youngjae dan mengusapnya.

"Jae." Panggilnya.

Namun, tidak ada jawaban.

Kondisi Youngjae memburuk sejak malam tadi. Ketika akan dibawa ke rumah sakit. Youngjae menolaknya. Ia ingin dirawat di rumah. Mau tidak mau, Sunhwa segera menelpon dokter pribadi Youngjae setelah ia memberikan pertolongan pertama padanya. Sesudahnya dokter menangani Youngjae, Sunhwa memberi kabar tentang Youngjae pada Daehyun. Daehyun yang khawatir segera melarikan motornya menuju rumah Youngjae. Ia tidak memperdulikan suhu dingin yang menerpanya dikala ia melaju di jalanan sepi tengah malam itu. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya Youngjae.

"Daehyun, makan dulu. Aku sudah membuatkan makan siang untukmu." Kata Sunhwa yang berada di ambang pintu kamar Youngjae.

"Nanti saja noona, aku ingin menunggu Youngjae sadar." Tolak Daehyun.

"Makanlah, Youngjae akan baik-baik saja. Ia hanya tidur. Kau belum makan dari malam tadi. Aku bawakan makanannya kesini ya?"

Daehyun tak menjawab. Sunhwa mengartikannya sebagai jawaban 'ya'. Sunhwa beranjak dari tempatnya menuju dapur. Ia mengambil makan siang untuk Daehyun dan membawanya ke kamar Youngjae.

"Ini, yang kari milikmu dan bubur milik Youngjae." Jelas Sunhwa seraya meletakan nampan yang berisi makanan itu di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur Youngjae. "Daehyun, hari ini aku akan pulang larut. Aku baru saja menerima telpon dari rumah sakit. Maukah kau menjaga Youngjae untukku?"

Daehyun mengangguk, "Iya noona, aku akan menjaganya."

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Sunhwa meninggalkan Daehyun dan segera berlari kecil menuju mobilnya.

Daehyun merasakan ada gerakan di dalam genggamannya. Ia menatap wajah Youngjae. Dengan perlahan, mata Youngjae terbuka. Ia mengerjabkannya beberapa kali dan kemudian menatap Daehyun. Ia tersenyum.

"Dae..." Panggilnya.

"Jae, akhirnya kau sadar." Daehyun mencium tangan Youngjae. Dan kemudian mengusap pipi Youngjae.

Youngjae mengalihkan pandangannya kepada nampan yang berada di atas nakasnya.

"Dae, kau belum makan?" Tanyanya.

Daehyun menggeleng, "Aku kenyang. Bagaima kalau kau makan duluan? Aku suapin ya?" Tawar Daehyun.

Youngjae terdiam, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Daehyun. Daehyun tahu bahwa sekarang Youngjae sedang marah padanya.

"Jae, makan ya?"

"Aku kenyang." Jawab Youngjae seadanya.

Daehyun berpikir, "Kalau kau mau makan, aku akan menuruti satu keinginanmu. Bagaimana?" Tawar Daehyun.

Youngjae menatap Daehyun kembali, dan kemudian mengangguk. Daehyun segera mengambil bubur itu dan menyuapi sedikit demi sedikit pada Youngjae. Saat bubur hanya tinggal setengah, Youngjae meminta Daehyun untuk berhenti menyuapinya. Ia sudah merasa sangat kenyang. Daehyun meletakan mangkuk bubur itu dan mengambil segelas air putih yang sudah Sunhwa sediakan.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan, Jae?" Tanya Daehyun setelah ia meletakan gelas itu ke tempat asalnya.

Youngjae tampak berpikir. Dan sekarang ia menatap Daehyun.

"Dae, I want to do that with you. I really want to..." Ucap Youngjae.

Daehyun terkejut, "T-Tapi kondisimu tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukannya, Jae. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu."

Mata Youngjae menyiratkan kekecewaan, "Kau telah berjanji, Dae. Sekali ini saja. I really want to."

Daehyun tampak berpikir. Kemudian ia menghela nafasnya dan menggenggam tangan Youngjae.

"Kita lakukan. Tapi kau harus berjanji, apabila kau merasa kesakitan, katakan padaku dan kita berhenti."

Youngjae tersenyum dan mengangguk. Daehyun memeluk Youngjae dan mencium bibirnya.

* * *

"Jae." Panggil Daehyun.

Youngjae membuka matanya dan menatap Daehyun sayu.

"Sakit?"

Youngjae menggeleng, "L-lanjutkan...Dae."

Daehyun tahu bahwa Youngjae berbohong padanya. Terlihat sangat jelas saat Youngjae meringis dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Seakan dapat membaca raut wajah Daehyun, Youngjae meraih pipi Daehyun dan mengusapnya. "D-dae...aku baik-baik saja...lanjutkan."

"Aku mencintaimu." Daehyun mencium bibir Youngjae dan mulai bergerak kembali.

* * *

Daehyun terbangun saat langit sudah mulai gelap. Ia menatap seseorang yang sedang tertidur di lengannya. Daehyun tersenyum dan mencium kening Youngjae.

"Jae, aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Kau ingat? Beberapa hari lagi adalah hari jadi kita yang kelima bulan. Dalam lima bulan ini, kau selalu membuatku bahagia. Hanya dengan kau yang terus berada disisiku, aku bahagia. Kau milikku, dan aku milikmu. Terima kasih, Jae. Aku mencintaimu."

-TBC-


	4. Still Yours

Hari ini, langit terlihat sangat cerah dan matahari tidak bersinar terlalu terik. Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk pergi jalan-jalan. Namun tidak untuk Daehyun dan Youngjae.

"Dae, ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan. Aku sudah merasa baikan." Rengek Youngjae.

"Belum, Jae. Kau baru saja sembuh. Kau harus tetap berada di rumah dan beristirahat sampai kondisimu benar-benar pulih." Daehyun yang kini duduk di tepi kasur Youngjae menarik tangan Youngjae dan memeluknya.

"Dae, aku mohon. Bukankah hari ini adalah hari yang spesial untuk kita?"

Ya, hari ini adalah hari spesial untuk mereka. Karena hari ini adalah hari jadi mereka yang kelima bulan. Namun, bagi Daehyun ini bukanlah hari yang spesial. Karena menurutnya, hari-hari yang ia lalui bersama Youngjae adalah hari yang berharga. Bukan hanya sekedar spesial.

"Dae," Youngjae menarik baju Daehyun. "Aku mencintaimu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Daehyun hanya terkekeh, "Bukankah aku selalu mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu? Aku selalu mencintaimu, Jae."

Youngjae mengeratkan pelukannya, dan mencium bibir Daehyun sekilas. Sedangkan Daehyun, dengan penuh kasih membelai rambut Youngjae.

"Dae." Panggil Youngjae lagi.

"Ada apa?" Jawab Daehyun yang masih membelai rambut Youngjae.

"Ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan. Aku mohon. Aku hanya ingin pergi ke lapangan." Rengek Youngjae lagi.

Lapangan? Tentu saja Daehyun tahu apa yang dimaksud Youngjae. Lapangan yang selalu menjadi saksi bisu kebersamaan mereka selama lima bulan terakhir ini.

Daehyun menatap Youngjae. Youngjae terlihat sangat ingin untuk pergi ke tempat itu. Youngjae menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Daehyun menciumnya sekilas.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi." Daehyun pun mengalah.

Seperti biasa, Youngjae selalu menolak untuk menaiki kendaraan apa pun saat akan pergi ke lapangan itu. Dan seperti biasa pula, Daehyun akan menggenggam tangan Youngjae sepanjang perjalanan mereka.

Matahari mulai tertutupi awan. Seakan ia sengaja memberikan keteduhan bagi Daehyun dan Youngjae yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat favorit mereka. Daehyun merasakan tangan yang ia genggam berkeringat. Daehyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Youngjae yang berada di sampingnya.

"Jae, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Daehyun khawatir.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja." Wajah Youngjae yang kini menoleh pada Daehyun terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Tapi, kau terlihat pucat, Jae. Kita pulang saja ya?" Daehyun menarik pelan pundak Youngjae agar berada lebih dekat dengannya.

Youngjae menggeleng, "Tidak. Kita sudah hampir sampai, Dae. Ayo." Youngjae menarik tangan Daehyun.

Mereka meneruskan perjalanan menuju lapangan. Sesampai disana, hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang berada disana. Mereka terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan orang yang baru saja datang. Daehyun dan Youngjae berjalan beriringan menuju pohon dimana mereka mengukirkan nama mereka.

Setelah sampai di bawah pohon yang mereka tuju. Youngjae menyentuh ukiran tulisan 'DAEJAE' pada batang tersebut. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Dae, kita akan selalu bersama, kan?" Tanya Youngjae.

"Iya." Jawab Daehyun mantap.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Youngjae lagi.

"Aku akan selalu mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, Jae." Ucap Daehyun seraya memeluk pinggang Youngjae dari belakang.

Youngjae menolehkan kepalanya, begitu pula Daehyun. Mereka menyatukan bibir mereka dan melumatnya lembut. Youngjae menggenggam erat tangan Daehyun yang berada di perutnya. Mereka memisahkan bibir mereka dan saling menatap. Youngjae tersenyum.

"Jae, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat semakin pucat." Tanya Daehyun yang semakin khawatir.

Youngjae tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja." Youngjae mendudukan dirinya di bawah pohon tersebut dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Begitu pula dengan Daehyun.

Daehyun menggenggam erat tangan Youngjae.

"Dae, aku ingin berlari." Ucap Youngjae dengan tatapan yang ia tujukan pada lapangan hijau yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menggantikan kakimu dan berlari untukmu."

Youngjae tersenyum, "Ayo! Aku ingin berlari. Orang-orang tadi juga sudah meninggalkan lapangan ini. Jadi aku tidak akan segan untuk berteriak nanti." Youngjae berdiri dengan senyuman manis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Daehyun berjongkok di hadapan Youngjae. Youngjae menaiki punggung Daehyun dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Daehyun.

"Siap?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Hm." Daehyun dapat merasakan anggukan Youngjae di pundaknya.

Daehyun pun berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ia ingin mendengar teriakan dan tawa senang Youngjae yang terdengar seperti anak-anak. Biasanya, Youngjae akan mulai berteriak dan tertawa dari awal Daehyun berlari sampai disaat mereka telah berada di sisi lain lapangan.

Namun, sudah hampir setengah lapangan Daehyun berlari. Ia tidak mendengar suara teriakan maupun tertawa Youngjae. Daehyun pun memutuskan untuk berhenti.

"Jae." Panggilnya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jae." Panggilnya lagi.

Masih, tidak ada jawaban.

"Jae." Daehyun mulai sedikit menaikan volume suaranya dan menggoyangkan tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuh Youngjae.

Daehyun dapat merasakan pegangan tangan Youngjae pada lehernya mengendur dan kepala Youngjae terasa berat pada pundaknya. Nafasnya tidak beraturan.

"Jae!"

Daehyun menurunkan Youngjae dari punggungnya, ia berlutut di sisi Youngjae dan mengangkat punggung Youngjae dengan lengannya.

"Jae!" Daehyun menepuk pelan pipi Youngjae.

Daehyun meletakan tangannya pada dada Youngjae. Ia dapat merasakan jantung Youngjae yang berdetak tidak beraturan.

Youngjae sedikit membuka matanya, "D-Dae...hahh..." Youngjae meneteskan air mata. Youngjae berusaha berbicara ditengah kesusahannya untuk bernapas.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Daehyun meletakan tangannya di belakang leher dan dibalik lutut Youngjae. Ia mengangkat tubuh Youngjae dan berlari.

* * *

Sudah hampir satu jam Daehyun menunggu dokter yang sedang menangani Youngjae. Daehyun semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Youngjae. Beberapa saat kemudian, dokter keluar dan menghampiri Daehyun.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Sang dokter tersenyum. "Masuklah, ia ingin bertemu denganmu." Kemudian Sang Dokter berlalu sebelum Daehyun mengatakan terima kasih.

Daehyun memasuki ruangan yang hanya memiliki satu buah tempat tidur dengan beberapa alat di dalamnya. Disana, terbaring seseorang yang ia cintai. Dengan jarum infus yang tentancap di pergelangan tangan kanannya dan beberapa kabel elektrokardiogram yang menempel pada dadanya. Jangan lupa alat bantu pernapasan yang terpasang pada hidung Youngjae.

Daehyun berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Youngjae, kemudian ia duduk di sisi kiri tempat tidur Youngjae. Daehyun meraih tangan Youngjae dab menggenggamnya.

"Jae." Panggil Daehyun.

Mata Youngjae terbuka, ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Daehyun. Ia tersenyum.

"Dae..." Jawabnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Aku...baik-baik saja." Jawabnya lirih.

"Syukurlah. Aku sangat khawatir." Ucap Daehyun yang kemudian mengusap pipi Youngjae.

Youngjae hanya tersenyum.

"Ah! Aku hampir lupa." Daehyun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari kantong jaketnya. "Ini hadiah untukmu." Kemudian Daehyun membuka kotak tersebut di hadapan Youngjae.

Didalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin perak dengan sebuah kristal yang menghiasinya. Sangat sederhana namun indah.

"Kau ingin memakainya?" Tanya Daehyun.

Youngjae tersenyum dan kemudian mengangguk.

Daehyun mengambil cincin tersebut dan memasangkannya pada jari manis tangan kiri Youngjae. Daehyun menggenggam tangan kiri Youngjae dan kemudian menciumnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menikah denganku, Jae?"

Sebuah air mata lolos dari kedua mata Youngjae. Ia menatap Daehyun. Youngjae membalas genggaman tangan Daehyun dan tersenyum.

"Dae..." Panggilnya lirih.

Youngjae menutup matanya.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian elektrokardiogram berbunyi. Pada monitornya hanya menunjukan garis lurus.

Tangan yang tadi Daehyun genggam, kini tidak membalas genggaman tangannya lagi.

"Jae!" Daehyun berseru dengan mata yang kini basah karena air matanya.

Beberapa perawat menarik Daehyun keluar dan menutup rapat pintu ruangan disaat dokter memeriksa Youngjae. Daehyun hanya bisa berdoa dengan air mata yang tetap mengalir di pipinya.

Dokter pun keluar. Segera Daehyun menghampiri dokter dan menanyakan kondisi Youngjae.

Dokter menggeleng.

Daehyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang dimaksud dokter. Ia terdiam dan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai disaat Sunhwa dan kedua orang tua Youngjae datang.

* * *

Hari ini, langit terlihat kelabu. Menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Namun, Daehyun tetap setia berdiri di depan sebuah makam baru yang bertuliskan 'Yoo Youngjae' pada batu marmer putih di atasnya.

Kemudian Daehyun meletakan sebuah buket bunga Baby's Breath di depan nisan Youngjae.

"Jae, aku mencintaimu. Aku akan terus mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Hanya dirimu. Karena, aku tulus mencintaimu." Daehyun tersenyum meski air matanya mengaliri pipinya. "I'm still yours. Sleep tight, my Jae."


	5. Epilog

Epilog

Seorang lelaki berkacamata hitam menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah komplek pemakaman. Ia membawa satu buket bunga Baby's Breath di tangannya saat ia berjalan keluar dari mobilnya.

Ia berhenti di depan sebuah makam dengan batu marmer putih yang menjadi nisannya.

"Jae, aku datang lagi." Ia melepas kacamata hitamnya. "Hari ini hari jadi kita yang kedua tahun. Happy 2nd years anniversary, Jae." Ia meletakan bunga yang ada di tangannya di depan batu nisan putih bertuliskan nama 'Yoo Youngjae'.

"Apa kau menanyakan mengapa aku masih setia padamu? Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan dan akan selalu mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu." Lelaki itu tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu."

-FIN-


End file.
